


Where Do I Begin (to Tell the Story of Our Love)?

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity drabbles. A bit of fluff, bit of angst, and a bit of sexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look for My Heart, You Stole It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Olicity fluff + "God, you're sweaty"

The clack of the wooden sticks resounded throughout the training room. The two opponents seemed to move with the fluidity of water, reacting as if of one mind. As they moved around each other, Oliver allowed himself to considered his partner’s body, her stomach specifically. Even though the waters had eliminated any hint of a scar across the toned skin, he could still, even a month later, see the bleeding wound--caused by a sword akin to the one that had cut him down being stabbed through her midsection.

_Your beloved shall suffer the fate that **you** should have accepted._

He remembered the bargain he had struck to save her. Which is how they had ended up here in this dance. In order to remain here, she was required to be trained and Oliver would be damned if he let anyone but him fulfill that task. The two of them only had each other in this estate, so far from their home.

Oliver was so lost in his mind, that he hadn’t even realized he had dropped his guard until he felt the sting of her staff as it cut across his chest. But he heard her laughter before he felt the small twinge of pain from the graze.

“Yes! Finally.” Her smile was wide. That was one thing he still had yet to fully understand, it seemed like being here was an escape for both of them. A freedom from the weight that had threatened to suffocate them. “And that totally counts by the way.”

“I was distracted.” He said as they started moving again, his voice carrying over the sound of the sticks.

“Don’t care. Call it a handicap--or is that just for golf?” Felicity wondered, scrunching her nose, as she kept pace with him.

Try as he might, as he watched the sweat glisten on her face and shoulders, and her movements and breathing become in sync with his, he felt himself drifting again. It was here that he finally learned, or rather understood, Felicity’s love. For so long he had been worried that he had to merge his two identities--Oliver Queen and the Arrow--to be a man that she could love. There were days that he thought that while she loved Oliver Queen, it was impossible for her to love the Arrow. But the whole problem was that he had been focused on his masks, that he hadn’t seen where her love was truly directed. Because she didn’t love Oliver Queen, ex-billionaire and stubborn pain in the ass. And she didn’t love the Arrow, reformed vigilante. Felicity was in love with just Oliver, the man beneath every mask, every secret, and every lie. It had taken him being broken down, stripped bare for him to finally see it, but now that he did he couldn’t help feel incredibly light.

But in his epiphany he had also realized the same about his love for her. For what he was truly in love with was Felicity, plain and simple. Not the IT girl, not the member of Team Arrow, but the woman who was his literal happiness.

<\----------------------------->

The open windows of the training room allowed the scent of jasmine to circle it’s way in, settling on the air like morning dew. The sticks had been abandoned in favor of the last part of their lesson.

“Meditation? Really, Oliver?” Felicity groaned, as she sat crosslegged across from him.

“Felicity.” It took a strong amount of discipline not to open his eyes and shoot her a look. There was no denying they were opposites. Felicity was motion, he was stillness. And God, did they need each other.

When she grumbled for the fifth time--something that was slowly becoming a habitual reaction to their end of session routine--Oliver gave up. Eyes still closed, he reached out and grabbing her by the waist, turned her and pulled her towards him. She came to a stop flush against him.

“Oliver, gross! You’re all sweaty!” she cried, attempting to squirm away from him, but he stopped her by tightening the arms he had wrapped around her waist. Realizing he was letting her go, Felicity let out a breath. “Fine. Be stubborn. But I think this is only for prenatal yoga, and I am most certainly not pregnant. Not that you couldn’t do prenatal yoga as a non-pregnant person, but it’s kinda a recommendation. And I just said the word prenatal way too many times. . “

He grinned. “Felicity. The point of meditation is to center yourself. To be able to focus.”

Felicity squirmed slightly again, and this time it was most definitely on purpose. “And you can focus. With me all sweaty and you all sweaty? Really?”

Oliver grit his teeth. He couldn’t believe he had ever thought he would meet his fate at the end of a gun or a sword, when it was clear this woman was going to be the death of him. “Felicity, just meditate.”

Felicity leaned back just a bit against his bare chest, and he could hear her even out her breathing and settle her palms on her knees. But of course she had to let out a small chuckle, just to drive the point home. “Whatever you have to tell yourself, big guy. I think I’m finally starting to enjoy meditation.”


	2. Do You Feel Like Running For Our Lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little outside the hospital drabble

“Felicity, get on the bike.” Oliver’s frustration was rising. Trust Felicity to ratchet up her stubbornness when the city was falling apart.

“No. Damnit, Oliver, we are running from a hospital. A hospital! This isn’t supposed to happen! Sure, our world is the very definition of not-normal, but this is just taking things too far!” She threw her hands up, exasperation coloring her words.

“Fe-li-ci-ty, I love you, but for God’s sake, get on the damn bike.” They were off an alley that had yet to be detected by the police or rioters, but that period of peace wouldn’t last much longer.

Her eyes narrowed. _Great_ , he thought. “Oliver, you throw that word around, but I don’t think you know what it means. You can’t just tell people you love them and expect that to be like one great salve, that magically fixes and protects everything. And it most certainly doesn’t blind people to your absolutly brain-less decisions!”

Felicity Smoak, for all her time in various roles in Oliver Queen’s life, prided herself on her ability to usually predict his actions. He had a well established pattern, and most confrontations would usually be followed up with something from what she liked to call the Oliver Queen Rolodex of Reactions (Yes, she patted herself on the back for that alliteration).

And yes she knew her exasperation was a bit much, but it had been one of those weeks, which for them was ten times worse than normal. Was it too much to ask for just a single evening of peace--a wish she thought would have been filled by being admitted to the hospital.  

However, for all of Felicity’s alliterations and predictions, she would have never have imagined that Oliver Queen--ex-billionaire and soon-to-be ex-Starling City hero-- would cross the couple yards or so between them, take her face in his hands, and with his eyes never leaving hers, say in his most serious voice.

“Felicity Smoak, I love you. I love that I can’t lie to you. I love having your voice in my ear every night. I love your bravery, honesty, kindness, and even your loud voice. I love how you know me better than anyone on the face of this Earth,” he paused for a moment. “You said a month ago that you couldn’t be a woman I love. You were right. You can’t. Because you are the woman I love. Now, will you please get on the bike so we can escape what could possibly be our impending death?”

Felicity let out a breath-whether it was a huff or a sigh he couldn’t exactly tell--but she took the spare helmet from his hands, and slipping it on her head, followed him back to the bike.

He let the bike roar to life, and was just about to take off, when he heard faintly. “If it wasn’t obvious, I love you too, you big idiot.”

His laugh was drowned by the sound of the engine and wind that whipped around them as they sped off into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	3. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhatinvisble asked: An AU to the song Night Changes by One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not really AU, but pretty fluffy. Hope this makes up for all the angst I posted yesterday!
> 
> _Takes place about two to three years from the season three. ___
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at[padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

“Well, that’s odd.”

Oliver paused in the middle of tying his bow tie, shooting a glance to the bathroom. “Good odd or bad odd.”

It was a testament to how long they had been together—as friends, as partners, as lovers—that he knew she gave a slight shrug and a tilt of the head before she responded. “Just odd.”

He rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, where she stood in her t-shirt and shorts, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sure, tonight was a big night for the both of them—publicly announcing their engagement as Oliver received the Starling City Humanitarian award, but the dressing to the nines routine was old hat for them—whether for a mission or for Queen Consolidated.

Felicity glanced at him in the mirror, her head still tilted. “It’s just funny how you’re age sneaks up on you. I mean, sure you celebrate your birthday, but you never feel different, until one day—like today—you look in the mirror and it hits you. Time has passed.”

“Felicity.”

“What? Although, you’re not doing much better than me.” She looked down at his knee. “That is going to catch up to you pretty soon. And then, no more parkour for you.”

Oliver laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The island had stamped out most of his youthful vanity, but it still stunned him on occasion how incredible they looked together. Two halves of a whole. Yin and yang. Felicity and Oliver. “I promise, no matter how much time passes, or how many more wrinkles you get, you’ll always be my partner. In everything.”

Felicity leaned back, a small smile on her face. But then her eyes widen when she realized something, “Wait. More wrinkles?”

Oliver pressed a quick kiss and called out an “I love you” before darting out of the bathroom, but not before a luckily dry towel—balled up for accuracy and throwing—hit him lightly in the head. He just laughed. God, he loved this woman.

 


	4. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bisexuallysteverogers asked: An Olicity AU for the song The One by Kodaline? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy one. Jeez, I’m on a roll tonight.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

She leaned in the doorway, watching him read through the page for what had to be the hundredth time. Books, printouts, and red rope folders littered his desk, and when she saw him run his hands through his hair again, she knew. This case was getting to him. Opposing counsel was an ass, the judge never read their memos before hearings, and the client called every hour on the hour.

With a small smile, Felicity pushed herself off the door jamb and into his office. She knew he sensed her presence, but he didn’t look up and she didn’t comment. Instead she moved one of the larger stacks of exhibits and a couple notebooks to the empty chair. In it’s place she set down the steaming cup of coffee, a water bottle, and a sandwich from the deli down the street.

As she straightened papers and closed books she knew he had abandoned, she thought back to the first day he had waltzed into the office—in all his ivy league educated glory. He was an arrogant son of a bitch back in those days. And all though the same degree hung in her own office, he had treated her like a idiot and sometimes an easy lay—if she had a dollar for everytime someone made an assumption because of her hair color she would be a millionaire. But it only took a couple of fights, most featuring the use of her loud voice to get him to back off. Then when the firm—built from the ground up by his father—had taken several major blows—financially and legally, she had stood by him and from that day on they had been partners. She still remembered the day, when in the middle of talking about one of their cases, he had suddenly asked her out to dinner. After a few stumbled words and fragmented sentences, the date had been accepted and the rest as they say was history.

Now, Felicity quietly moved to stand behind him, reaching up behind her to unclasp her necklace, from which hung a delicate emerald ring. It was a tradition of theirs—or hers, really—whenever he was feeling anxious or stressed she would drape the long chain, which was long enough to disappear beneath his collar, around his neck and allow that small metal promise to rest against his chest. It calmed him, balanced him, sometimes it was the only thing that could. As she smoothed her hands across his shoulder blades, he reached back and gently squeezed her left hand. He would make it through this case, because everything they did . . they did as a team.


	5. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aubvi asked: Olicity au to Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly have no idea where this came from, because I was listening to the lyrics again and there's only a couple similarities. I blame it on my (future-future) brother-in-law graduating from Marine Corps. bootcamp. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Fair warning, this little nugget is oozing with fluff. It just may rot your teeth :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

His boots squeaked on the highly polished linoleum tile of the airport. Shoulders aching, he bypassed the other families crying and and embracing with the other soldiers from the flight. Oliver knew she wouldn’t have stood amongst the throng of people, preferring the quiet and peacefulness of the less crowded parts of the terminal. It shouldn’t surprise him that he knew his wife better than he knew his own heartbeat. She had been his partner in crime since they were eight; his lover since half way through college; and the band he had slipped on her finger over two years ago had made her his (and he hers) for the rest of forever.

Even now it still tugged at him, that small possibility that he could have lost everything. As an arrogant teenager drowning in his parents’ wealth and unfulfilled expectations, he had been a douche who hadn’t realized the that everything he ever needed in life was in the petite woman he had known most of his life. And more importantly, he was no where near close to being the man that she needed.

Although that realization came later, when orders were being yelled in his face and running became more familiar than eating. Hindsight, as they say, is 20/20 and basic training was fucking lasik surgery.

He caught sight of her before she had a chance to notice him, and he stopped short as he took in the glorious scene before him. Sure, he had seen her with more jewelry and the most couture gowns--courtesy of his designer sister--but he swore in that moment, illuminated by the early morning sun streaming through the enormous terminal windows she had never looked more stunning. Her jeans were well worn, the old hockey shirt she wore one of his, and and her blonde ponytail sticking out of a baseball cap from their alma mater. But what gave him the most joy was the tiny little human--all blonde curls and big blue eyes--she was bouncing on her hip.

His daughter must have inherited his keen awareness because she noticed him suddenly--although he had only seen her through a computer screen--and she began reaching out her arms.

Felicity turned and a brilliant smile broke across her face.

He was finally home.


	6. How Bad We Need Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bisexuallysteverogers asked: And another if that's okay: How Bad We Need Each Other by Marc Scibilia.
> 
> justb94 asked: Anything with a Tommy Lives!verse
> 
> montecervino asked: Can you write something with snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three prompts in one drabble? Jeez, I scare myself with how efficient I can be.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

“Is the Arrow suit even insulated? Padded? Anything?” Tommy Merlyn’s voice rang out across the small rooftop, and Felicity glanced back to see the man death itself had felt was too sassy, headed towards her. “I mean, seriously, how does Oliver even go out on patrol in this weather?”

She laughed as she gripped the wrapped the blankets tighter around her. Did she look like a marshmallow with all these layers? Definitely. Was she likely to get a cold sitting out here in the gently drizzle of snow? Probably. But she needed to feel something other than the harsh slap of Ray’s words against her mind.

Tommy lowered himself onto the blanket next to her. “What’s wrong, Fell and don’t say—”

“Nothing.” she sighed.

“-and don’t say nothing.” Tommy finished, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Before she let herself be pulled against him, she shot him a look, eyes narrowed.

“Are you sure you and Oliver aren’t related?”

Tommy grinned, finally pulling her against his wonderfully warm jacketed chest. “Nope, sadly the only thing we share is that tiny little spit fire we call a sister. But enough about me, because we both know if Oliver and I were related I’d definitely be the infinitely more attractive brother. Spill it, Fell? What did the Ass-tom do now?”

Normally, Felicity would glare at Tommy for the damn nickname he had taken to calling Ray, whenever he didn’t do something Tommy necessarily approved of. Which seemed to be all the time. But tonight, as the new hybrid Palmer-Queen Technologies held their first major press event, seeing her and Oliver together had struck a chord with Ray. She didn’t know what it was: she had made sure to tamp down any desire to glance Oliver’s way and studiously avoid physical contact with him. But like magnets that hovered too close to each other, this only seemed to heighten their draw towards one another—or so Ray had claimed. He had lamented that he was a fool for ever thinking he could come between whatever she and Oliver had. And when she had attempted to refute him, he had shaken his head sadly and told her that she didn’t have to be with Oliver—romantically or otherwise—for it to be clear. Her heart, her very being (although Ray didn’t know that), belonged to Oliver Jonas Queen. And unbeknownst to either Ray or Felicity, though the former had a slightly better idea, that the reverse was wholly and entirely true as well.

“Fine. Ray and I had a … disagreement.”

Tommy rubbed her shoulder, “And let me guess? You guys are ‘taking a break’?”

Felicity nodded quietly. For a while the two of them just sat there, letting the cold prick their cheeks and noses. Finally, Tommy broke the silence. “If I didn’t know he could kick my ass, I would take Oliver to the woodshed. You two are by far the most stubborn people I have ever met in my life.”

“Tommy.” Her voice held a low warning.

“Come on, Fell. You guys are causing more destruction apart then together, to yourselves and to others. Life is always going to be dangerous. It doesn’t just suddenly become all daisies and sunshine just because Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak refuse to say three words to each other.”

Felicity sat up, her cheeks flushing with the sudden on-set of cold air. But just as quickly Tommy was cradling her face in his hands, the smooth leather of his gloves not cold, but not warm either. “Listen to me, Felicity. Oliver refuses to make a move because he is stubborn, pig-headed, and can barely see two inches in front of him. But there’s one person  who’s always been able to get him to move. The one person he listens to above everyone else.”

“Felicity Smoak, for God’s sakes, use the enormous brain of yours and get my best friend to get his head out his ass and yours out of the Nile.” The last part of his statement made her brows furrow in confusion.

But he let go of her face, and with a wink said, “It’s not just a river in Egypt.”

Their laughter echoed across the rooftop and Felicity thanked her lucky stars that Tommy had come back into their lives. Because sometimes all it took was a friend, a cup of coffee, and snow flurries to make sure all was right with the world.

 


	7. Don't Call Me Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous033 asked: Adaptation of the quote from the last reblog I just made, or something equally as mushy. Oliver and Felicity aren't together yet, but something happens that prompts him to get all sappy about Felicity to someone else, and then he realizes what he's done and is like, "Don't--tell her I said that," except of COURSE they told her he said that, and you can decide what happens from there :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not my best, but sometimes sappy can be difficult. Kind of inspired by the song blondewhirlwind sent me - All I Want by Kodaline

He was really beginning to rue the day he had taught Roy himself. Because that meant that Roy had picked up his swiftness—a trait that allowed the younger man to snatch the book from his hands and already be several paces away from him in less than a handful of seconds.

“Roy, give that back.” Oliver said warningly, standing up and walking over to him.

“If the heavens ever did speak, she’s the last true mouthpiece… . You’ve brought out the best of me, a part of me I’ve never seen.” Roy looked up at him, one brow arched. “Since when did you become such a poet, Boss?”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he reached for the journal, but Roy sidestepped him. “None of your business. And don’t call me boss.”

Roy continued to flip through it as he dodged Oliver’s attempts, although to be honest Oliver wasn’t trying his hardest to get the small journal back. He knew if anyone would understand the desire to get all that heady feeling of love out of your head it would be Roy. After all, he still remembered the day he had accidentally grabbed Roy’s iPod instead of his before a workout, and had seen the playlist marked “For Thea” on there. Plus, he was confident in the knowledge that he could kick the younger man’s ass should it be necessary.

Suddenly a picture tumbled from between the pages—a polaroid from he and Felicity’s trip to London last summer. Roy stooped to pick it up, and with a grin on his face he tucked it back in the journal and handed it to his mentor.

Oliver let the “don’t tell, Felicity” remain silent, projected only through a pointed look and a raised brow.

Roy laughed and clapped Oliver on his bicep as he walked past towards the training dummy. “But, boss, all that poetry would make really good proposal material.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Stop calling me boss.”

Though as he heard Roy start his training, he could help but grin at the younger man’s comment. Because he knew the emerald ring nestled at the bottom of his quiver was a reminder that he intended to do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	8. Concrete Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Olicity Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t follow the song to the letter, because . . I just can’t. But it’s kind of close. This is also perhaps the most personal drabble I’ve written because it really did happen… I was Felicity. I just thought I’d share that with you all, in case anyone was curious.

She adjusted the shoulder strap on her bag and let out a deep sigh as she walked from the parking lot. Why couldn’t she just stay in bed? Why did she have to come here every single day and see their faces? Their smirks and arrogant laughs that knew nothing of the pain they had caused her over the past three years. Because she was just nerdy Felicity . . the quiet girl. And so what if she had been out for a couple of months after they ridiculed her day after day, she had probably just taken a vacation.

Closing her eyes, she steeled herself for the day ahead, her mind already making plans for the day she would finally leave Starling behind and arrive at the paradise that was MIT. As she neared Ms. Waller’s room, she counted the morning as a success—only two people had barreled into her as if she didn’t exist.

Felicity pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and entered the already bustling geometry classroom. Classmates were sitting on desks or lounging, which were grouped in something far from a straight passable order, chatting loudly about their plans for the weekend or which teacher was the douche of the week. Felicity was just about to turn toward the far most row of desks, if it could even be called that, when she ran into someone rather forcefully.

Warm hands cupped her elbows as he righted her, and glancing up she saw the boyish smile of Oliver Queen. They had been tentative friends ever since they had been seated next to each in a small computer class back in middle school. Both of their parents were teachers, and they found themselves running into each other, not literally of course, many times. It was a side effect of living in spec of a town. But with his kindness towards her during the worst of the middle school days, not to mention his devastating good looks, Felicity found herself falling hard for her friend. She wanted to believe it was more than a crush, because what she desired more than anything was his happiness. Sure, he had developed a bit of a reputation as a heartbreaker when they entered high school. But Felicity could swear, when he talked to her in that soft voice and looked at her like she was special, that the person that the rest of their classmates saw was an a mask, hiding a young man who was as nervous and had as many demons as she did.

She was tugged out of her thoughts when she felt him suddenly way to close.

When had that happened?

It took her a second that he had taken the pendant she was wearing in his hand and was turning it over to inspect it. Clearly, he had no concept of personal space. Not that her rapidly beating heart seemed to mind much.

He glanced up at her as he let it go. “That is a really cool necklace.”

Felicity bit her lip as she stuttered. “Thanks. It was a birthday gift from my brother.”

Oliver tilted his head and gave her that small little smile. “It looks good on you. I’ll talk to you later, Felicity.”

As she found herself moving towards her seat and plopping down, she could help the grin that broke across her own face. Maybe there was a good reason to come here today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	9. "I'm Not Wearing This For You, Oliver"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solicity97 asked: "I'm not wearing this for you, Oliver." ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Melody Gardot’s “Your Hear is as Black as Night” and “If the Stars Were Mine”. And it dissolved into this.

“What do you think you’re wearing?” He ground out as he guided her away from the crowd with a hand cupped on her elbow.

Felicity glanced up at him, with a brow raised. “A dress, Oliver.”

His eyes trailed up and down the simple emerald satin gown, “You know what I’m talking about.”

Felicity cocked her head to the side. “Contrary to popular belief, Oliver, the world doesn’t revolve around you. And for your information, I’m not wearing this for you.”

The pair stared at each other in a heady mix of anger and lust—a battle of wills that could stand the test of time, only broken by an arm snaking around Felicity’s waist.

“Would the most gorgeous woman in the room do me the honor of dancing with me?” Tommy Merlyn’s eyes were alight with mirth as he took in the stand off between his two friends.

“You know, Tommy, I’d love too.” Felicity replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her away.

It took only the length of two full songs for Felicity to be spun into a set of familiar arms. Her laughing smile from her conversation with Tommy quickly turned into a frown, as she took in the determined set of Oliver’s face.

“I thought I made it clear I was mad at you.” she said, as they glided around the floor. “I still haven’t forgiven you for that stunt you pulled last night.”

Oliver slowed them to a gentle sway on the outskirts of the dancing couple. Bending towards her, he whispered in her ear, “Then why are you wearing my color?”

Felicity pulled back, unimpressed. “I told you, I’m not wearing this for you, Oliver.”

She watched as the muscle in his jaw twitched and he searched her face for the briefest of seconds, before he was surging forward catching her lips in a bruising kiss. Drawing back slightly, his breath fanning out across her face, he muttered, “That ring on your finger says differently, Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and mumbled, “I hate when you’re right.” Before pushing herself up and kissing her husband, all irritation forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	10. Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pregnant Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have listened to Ella Mae Bowen’s “Holding Out for a Hero” on a loop for this. Hope you all enjoy!

Felicity turned in her chair as she heard Oliver and Roy’s boots coming out from the back. Roy walked past her to the case with his bow, but Oliver stopped to take the comms from her out stretched palm.

“Just recon tonight, okay? We wait until Lyla gives the all clear to bust down the door.” Felicity said, standing up and helping Oliver snap on his quiver.

“Yes, ma’am.” Roy called, already at the stairs.

Felicity threw him a grin, before turning back to Oliver, who stood in front of her again his bow in hand.

“Be safe.” Her voice was quiet, as she unconsciously turned her ring with her thumb.

Oliver took another step towards her, the toes of his boots pressed up against her bare feet. “Always.”

Dipping his head, and sliding his hand to cradle the back of her head, he kissed her—nipping at her bottom lip. His eyes were bright when he pulled away and took a step back. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at his nightly parting ritual, as he squatted down to caress her ever expanding belly, pressing the lightest of kisses against it. She could never hear the words he whispered—some in languages she knew not—but she always felt the kicks that would come when he placed his hand flat against her belly. Almost as if he was saying “you’ve got this, Dad.”

When the metal door closed behind her boys, Felicity sunk back in her chair. Keeping an eye on their locations and the police scanner, she pulled open a new window as she heard the rumble of motorcycles in her ear. Surely, it wouldn’t be too difficult to find a green onesie that declared that  _my dad is a superhero?_ Maybe she could even find one with a hood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	11. Like A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Felicity Smoak-Queen's surprise baby shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily a baby shower, but baby shower-ish? There are gifts involved, so it counts in my book. And yes, it is inspired by the “Like a hero” scene in 2x09. Enjoy!

Being pregnant was exhausting. Now almost at seven months, Felicity was anxious to get the small human inside her delivered. She wanted to be able to pace in the foundry without her feet killing her after only a handful of minutes. With a grumble, she walked back towards her computers–Oliver and Digg still sparring on the mats. Approaching her desk, she saw a long rectangular box sitting on her chair wrapped in a familiar paper.

“Barry stopped by?” She asked, as she sat down with the box in her lap.

The sparring stopped and Felicity heard Oliver approach, “Yeah. But just delivering.”

Opening the box she couldn’t help but laugh at the stack of onesies inside–each with a different phrase and image.

The first one, of course, was bright scarlet and displayed proudly that my uncle’s a superhero, underneath which was a small yellow lightning bolt.

Oliver chuckled, “Barry’s not really subtle.”

Felicity grinned and set it aside. The others were similar, declaring the respective talents of the baby’s superhero godfather, superhero aunt, and superhero mother. But the one at the bottom of the pile was by far Felicity’s favorite and earned a groan from Oliver.

For sketched into the soft cotton onesie was the suit of the Arrow, complete with hood and a small quiver drawn onto the back. There was a small note pinned onto the front,

_Cisco couldn’t help himself. I tried. Love, Caitlin._

As the onesie was shown to the rest of the team, much to Oliver’s chagrin, there was one thing that gift from S.T.A.R. Labs team made abundantly clear.

This child came from a family of heroes.

He or she would be protected. Very protected, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	12. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> befitandchase asked: Prompt: Olicity + truth or dare

“I hate you.” Felicity grumbled as she entered the loft. 

Both Queen siblings glanced up, Oliver immediately on alert. “Felicity, what happened?”

Felicity tossed her purse towards the couch and shrugged out of her coat, “It’s all your fault really. Ever since you hired me as your assistant, no one on the board has taken me seriously. And you would think that being vice president would gain me some respect, but nope nothing. Now, even though the transfer was all Ray’s idea, their acting as if this whole thing is temporary, that it’s only a matter of time before I’ll fall flat on my face and they’ll have to sweep in to ‘run the real business’’

Oliver quickly closed the distance between them, his hands coming up to frame her face, “Hey. Those board members are idiots if they can’t see that you’ve run the company for the past two years. Palmer and I were just figureheads. You did the real work. The company would have fallen apart without you.”

She sighed, “I know. But how am I supposed to do anything, when they keep expecting me to fail? I’m running up against a brick wall.”

“Truth or dare?” 

Felicity pulled back from Oliver to glance at the younger Queen, “Thea, what are you talking about it?”

Thea glanced up from her magazine and took a sip of her wine, before repeating her question “Truth or dare?”

Felicity figured Thea had a reason for asking, so she played along–giving what she guessed was the expected answer, “Dare.”

The young woman stood and walked to stand next to her brother, “Palmer rebuilt the company in what? Four months. Maybe five. I dare you to do it in two.”

“And if I do it?” Felicity asked, a smile spreading across her face at Thea’s tactics to solve her problem.

Thea crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, “Well, then you get to show those sexist assholes on the board that you’re the only person who  _ **deserves**_  to be running that company. And if you don’t you’re still in the same boat you started in.”

<—————————————->

The company was actually back up and running within a month and a half, with projected earnings to be doubled and further expansions in biotech and computer sciences already in the works.

Two months later Felicity was still as busy as ever, and as much as it had worried Oliver to see his girlfriend throw herself into work, the relief had been pointed when she had met him for lunch–a massive smile on her face–and told him that he and the rest of the team should come by that night for a surprise she had planned. 

Felicity looked as excited as a child at Christmas as she met them in the elevator, talking a mile a minute about an off the books sub-basement and the new retina scanning technology that had been installed in the elevators.

“ … Because the records of this part of the building were scrubbed almost twenty years ago, to everyone except the people in this elevator it doesn’t exist,” She paused when the elevator stopped and led them out to an idustrial hallway, “Which makes it the perfect place for a superhero base.”

They followed her down the long corridor to a set of metal doors, which she held open as they filed past her. The last of the group, Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned to whisper in her ear, “What happened to calling it the Arrow cave?”

She looked up at him, “I thought you didn’t like calling it that?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Thea throwing the power on and gasping. The lights came on in stages, but quickly the space was bathed in bright fluorescent light. Felicity had tried to keep as much of the old design of the foundry–her second home–only adding and modifying when needed; the wall length armory being her proudest addition. She would have to remember to thank Lyla again for her help with that. 

Before they could branch out too far in their exploration, Felicity spoke up, “Of course, there’s more.”

She ignored the looks of confusion as she pulled three folders from her bag, handing one to each of them, “Someone once told me that we all need secret identities now and we can’t be traveling all over the city when we need to discuss how we spend–how we do what we do. So I’ve created fully back-stopped cover stories for you, that way you coming and going here never attracts attention.”

“Laurel, as of right now, your our company’s liaison with the Starling City government. Which can become a head counsel position in our legal department whenever you want. John, you’re our new head of security. And Thea, if you’re accept–you will be my executive assistant.”

Thea nodded, “I’m game.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, who stood behind Thea, and smiled. He hadn’t said anything about his lack of a folder–the two of them knowing each other well enough for him to know that she had a plan. After all she had called this night a suprise.

“I figured you wouldn’t have a problem with your position, Oliver, so I went ahead and made you a business card.” She said, pulling a small card from the front pocket of her bag.

Although his sister’s gasp had been loud–full of surprise and jubilation–Oliver’s was quiet, almost inaudible, as he turned the card over. His thumb ran over the logo over and over again. It seemed like hours before he finally looked up at the woman he loved–the woman which continued to mend his life piece by piece in the smallest of ways.

She gave him a small smile, “I thought the company needed to get back to it’s roots. Plus that spinning globe was starting to annoy me.”

Oliver laughed and allowed his sister to pull the card from his hand, who was shocked to find her surname emblazoned with a bright navy logo on the stiff paper.

“I couldn’t obviously bring back the ‘Consolidated’ because the board said it would do well for the company’s image, but I think the ‘Incorporated’ works.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder, turning her slightly to press a kiss to her forehead, “It’s perfect.”

Thea still look stunned, “But how did you manage to convince them to change it? I mean you’re not a Queen.” 

She wanted to say ‘not yet’ but a look from her brother stopped the words in their tracks.

Felicity grinned and threw a glance at Oliver, “Well, it helped when I told them that it was the last name of my co-CEO.”

And when she announced his title, Oliver pulled her closer because they both knew what that title meant.

 _Partners_. Always.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) .   
> Come and chat, ask me questions, send me inspiration, or just say hi. I promise I'm a cool person : )


End file.
